<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fragments of a Memory by diamond_sunstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553835">Fragments of a Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm'>diamond_sunstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories of Tamriel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ESO Main Story, F/M, Journal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unplanned, but successful escape from Coldharbour, Niruna, now soulless and stranded far from home, has received a call from fate. The Elder Scrolls demand a hero. While Niruna has more than enough problems coming at her, there are many people ready to support her whatever hurdles she has to overcome. There's still so much hope in the world, it seems...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abnur Tharn/Dunmer Vestige, Abnur Tharn/Female Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories of Tamriel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where am I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. Now it‘s warm. I‘m in a warm bed, I can feel. I‘m still tired. How did I get here?</p>
<p>There are voices somewhere, calm, kind voices. Not harsh, not cold, not demanding. I hear two young women. </p>
<p>A third voice, right near me. „Vestige. Can you hear me?“</p>
<p>„Yes?“ I barely move my mouth answering.</p>
<p>„Good. You have to listen. This is important.“</p>
<p>I open my eyes a little, I see a small room with a few beds. I‘m alone, except for the projection next to my bed. The figure reminds me of someone.</p>
<p>My eyes widen as I realize. The Prophet, how he called himself. „What, what happened?“ I ask.</p>
<p>„I cannot tell,“ he answers. Good, so he can talk through his projection. „But we are not in the same place. You have to find me, Vestige. I can feel ashen winds and hear the waves of an ocean.“</p>
<p>„What are you talking about? How should I find you?</p>
<p>„You have to find your way yourself, I‘m afraid.“</p>
<p>As if that made things easier. „I‘m so tired,“ I murmur into my blanket, which seems just so much more comfortable to just sink into and forget about the world just a little more. My attention fades out as the Prophet keeps talking. I can‘t keep listening, not right now. </p>
<p>„I believe you are of utmost importance for all of Tamriel. The Elder Scrolls have spoken about you, Vestige. You cannot fail this mission. You have to save Tamriel.“ Is the last thing I hear, then the projection fades, and he is gone. </p>
<p>Well, if that‘s not the most horrible conditions to work with. </p>
<p>A knock on the door suddenly catches me from my thoughts. I give a few inarticulate sounds, and the door is opened.</p>
<p>„Ah, you‘re more or less awake.“</p>
<p>A young woman comes forward, and sits on the bed next to mine. Must be the one that I heard earlier. I take a look at her. The word friendly comes to my mind. What a warm smile. Long, red hair and a green robe. </p>
<p>„Do you need something, or do you want to sleep more?“</p>
<p>„Water. Please.“</p>
<p>She stands up, and assures she will come back with what I wished for. I stare as she leaves. A Nord? But I‘ve never seen a slender Nord woman like her. Exceptions exist, I guess. Maybe not entirely a Nord. </p>
<p>She comes back pretty quickly, hands me a whole mug. Definitely Nord sized. I drink up. How good this feels.</p>
<p>„Are you better now?“ The woman asks, „You‘ve been awake and asleep the last day, after we fished you out of the ocean. Lucky to be alive.“</p>
<p>I don‘t remember that. „You saved me?“</p>
<p>„Yes, you were knocked unconscious, just suddenly laid at our shores. I wasn‘t sure if I could save you, but it seems you are sturdy. Survived ice cold water, for who knows how long you‘ve been in there. Have you been in a shipwreck?“</p>
<p>„No.“ That place I was kept in, cold, alone. Everyone else had gone mad or insane pretty quickly. „I escaped. From Oblivion. Horrible place, can‘t recommend.“ I laugh a bit at my own joke.</p>
<p>„Oblivion?“ She seems more horrified than amused. „Why were you– Oh, you don‘t have to tell me if you don‘t want. No pressure. But I‘m surely intrigued.“</p>
<p>I can‘t say it. My mind is blank. „No, no, I just need time. All fine.“ Don‘t cry now.</p>
<p>She sits there for a few minutes, lets some firefly lights dance in her hand, and then around me. So calm. It gets better. </p>
<p>„You should try to sleep some more, it‘s still deep in the night. If you can. I‘ll be back tomorrow, or should I stay here?“</p>
<p>„You don‘t have to. I think I just need some alone time.“</p>
<p>She smiles. Still so friendly. „Do you want to tell me your name?“</p>
<p>„Niruna.“ Yes, that‘s me. I haven‘t heard that name in a long time. Or maybe it just feels like it.</p>
<p>„Niruna, that‘s a pretty name. I‘m Kara.“ She stands up, wishes me a good night, if there’s something, I shouldn’t hesitate to call her, and she leaves. The door closes.</p>
<p>I sink back on the pillow with my thoughts. There are still a few firefly lights dancing above me. Maybe I should write down my thoughts. This way might be easier than saying it out loud.</p>
<p>Kara. I have a good feeling about her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Balmora Cabbage Biscuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So it dawned the next day. I woke up sometime around noon, and since I already felt a lot better, I went to take a few steps outside my room. Ran into Kara on the stairs, who greeted me a good morning. She was just about to make some lunch and asked if I wanted to join. Sounded like a good idea, because I was starving, so we went to the kitchen.</p>
<p>It's a really small kitchen, but quite adorable. </p>
<p>“You ever had cabbage biscuits?” I ask as I inspect the ingredients available. </p>
<p>“A few times. Do you know a good receipt by chance?”</p>
<p>“A specialty from Balmora I used to have at home pretty often. I could try to recreate it. I just saw the cabbage and thought about it.”</p>
<p>“Sure, worth a try.”</p>
<p>Kara grabs whatever tools we need and start cooking. We talk for a bit and she attempts to strike another conversation about where I came from. I feel better than last night, so I try to explain.</p>
<p>“All right, to start off, I’m an adventurer, so I’m used to helping people when they ask for help, usually defeating some kind of monster that is dangerous to a village or city, whatever, you name it. And then, I just arrived in Davon’s Watch, a person approached me, telling me their benefactor, or what she called it, required help for something. Got an address and all, so later that day I went there. All I found was being hit on my head with a hard object.”</p>
<p>“Ouch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, like that. I’m pretty sure I lost consciousness there, because I can’t remember a thing about what exactly happened afterwards. But, when I woke up again, I was tied up, in a cell, my weapons gone, I had no idea where I was now, and there were only equally confused or unconscious prisoners present. Shortly after, I was taken by some guards, with a few other people, and brought into an even darker basement, at which point we knew we got into the fangs of some daedric cult, but we also couldn’t flee. Outnumbered, no weapons, no idea where the exit was. We were sacrificed… killed.”</p>
<p>“And… how are you alive?”</p>
<p>“Daedric rituals, crazy as they are. I found myself with a knife through my chest and suddenly my body went ice cold, I didn’t feel pain for a moment, then a blinding light. I remember how my memories flashed in my mind, of my family, my friends, my life. Then I don’t know what happened. But I stranded in Oblivion, in Coldharbour. Molag Bal’s domain.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know much about that, what’s it like?”</p>
<p>“Well, his domain is that of violent submission, domination, and more violence. Exactly that kind of cult that would do sacrifices. Coldharbour, that place is the physical manifestation of these concepts. We had to work all the time, or the Daedra there would torture us. Actually they would torture us without reason, too, I don’t know how long I–”</p>
<p>“Please stop, no more details about that.”</p>
<p>I stopped. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m just… I can’t hear such descriptions in graphic detail. Go on, please. How did you escape, for example.”</p>
<p>“I was found by a woman, Lyris, and she freed me from my cell. She was not one of those sacrificed, judging by her mental state, and she knew an escape from this place, so I followed her. Also said something about saving The Prophet, some important old guy. We managed to save him somehow, I’ll spare you the details, but that Lyris had to be left there, in exchange for this other guy’s life. On our way to the exit, he told me a bit about myself, how I am a hero, and the Elder Scrolls have told about me, that I’m the one that will save the world from impending doom. But when I ended up back here on Tamriel, he ended in a different place, so I’m not sure about how to find him now. Don’t even know if I really want to.”</p>
<p>“Well, suppose you want to, any idea where to start? I’m pretty sure he is not on Bleakrock Isle, because then we would have found him already.”</p>
<p>“Said something about hot winds and ashes, if I recall correctly, so as far as I know, that limits the area down to somewhere in Morrowind.”</p>
<p>“Huh, has he talked to you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, magical projection, last night, but he vanished before I could ask more, and I wasn’t in the best state anyway.”</p>
<p>“So he might contact you again that way?”</p>
<p>“That’s a reasonable conclusion. So, I’ll go back to Morrowind, and start my search.”</p>
<p>“So you won’t stay long on this island, I guess. I wouldn’t want to either.”</p>
<p>“What’s holding you back? Family, friends?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know my family, I’ve just always lived here? Sounds weird, but I really don’t know my parents or any other relatives I might have, and it’s surely nobody from this island. No, the only reason I’m staying here is that I’m the best healer here. I can’t just leave without some kind of preparation, you know?”</p>
<p>“Understandable. But, you have no idea of your parents? You just grew up here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I only know I’m half Nord and half Dunmer.”</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re a Dunmer?”</p>
<p>She pulled back the hair that covered her ears. Elven ears, for sure.</p>
<p>“I think that’s the only elven part that my parents have left on me, so I had no problems fitting in with all the Nords of this island. Though, I’d really get to experience Dunmeri culture one day. Another reason I want to leave this place.”</p>
<p>“Lucky for you, I am a Dunmer. Now you’ve got a friend who could give you a tour through Morrowind. There’s some awesome places you definitely need to see.”</p>
<p>Needless to say, cabbage biscuits taste even better enjoyed together with a new friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Time to help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next problem to solve is my equipment. I washed up on the shore with no armor and no weapons. I will forever miss my favorite bow. He was a trustworthy friend.</p><p>Kara is showing me all the weapons they have in their storage. I need to grab a better one once I’m off this island, as well as armor, I doubt I will need high quality armor right away. Will have to suffice.</p><p>Another person enters the room, and I’m legitimately surprised to see a Dunmer. She greets us, and directly comes to her point, asking us if we can spare some help. Professional.</p><p>“A ship was sighted right off the coast, and it doesn’t look like your standard pirate ship. We might have to evacuate the villagers. Would you two be willing to help?”</p><p>“Sure, where do we have to go?”, Kara asks.</p><p>“Skyshroud Barrow, Hozzin’s Folly and Orkey’s Hollow, ironically the three most dangerous places of Bleakrock, if anything here is.”</p><p>“Ok, from first to last, what is Skyshroud Barrow?” I ask.</p><p>“Have you ever seen old Nordic ruins? It’s one of those. Hozzin’s Folly is just an old mine, and Orkey’s Hollow a cave in the North. If you want to go to Skyshroud barrow, take the west exit of the village and just follow the path.”</p><p>I exchange a look with Kara. We have a new quest to solve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weather Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On our way to said Barrow, Kara tells me a bit about Bleakrock Isle and its inhabitants. Nord farmers, Nord hunters, a few Ebonheart Pact soldiers, and more Nords. Captain Rana and Seyne, her sergeant, are one of the few Dunmer here. That makes three Dunmer now, me included. We are somewhere north above Vvardenfell and Skyrim, but this island is so small, it’s far from any major trading routes. How did I end up here again?</p><p>Additionally, I’m not used to this kind of weather. Snowy and cold. My clothes are at least shielding of the snow, but it’s still cold. Kara thinks the same, despite being a Nord. Another reason to get off this island, as beautiful as it may look at first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A furry friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Change of plan: We found an injured Nord hunter by the path. A really painful looking injury. Of the type I luckily didn’t have to encounter yet. But Kara insisted on staying and helping him. So we got to talk with this hunter, and he told us he was following a giant bat that had killed animal herds in Skyrim, and it was his job to kill it. Not with that kind of injury. Since Kara was going to stay, I offered to track down that heinous beast.</p><p>He did not lie when he said I could just follow his belongings he dropped on the way. I walk up the hill, find the lair of said giant bat, and its corpse. This wasn’t part of the plan. I still grab a trophy of that bat, and was almost on my way back, but now I face a giant wolf instead. It doesn’t seem hostile, at least it’s not attacking me right away. </p><p>The wolf comes closer, calmly. It leaves bloody traces in the snow. I spot the cut on the wolf’s flank. So many injured beings in one day.</p><p>I get down on one knee, and the wolf comes up to my face. Every professional hunter would have probably slapped me for this idiotic behavior.</p><p>“That must hurt.” I get a whining howl as an answer. This poor thing. I grab one of Kara’s potions she gave me when I got my equipment. The wolf lays down and I try my best to treat the wound. Afterwards, the wolf licks my face. I take that as a thank you. </p><p>It follows me on my way back to Kara and the hunter. I think I will call her Meiya for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Skyshroud Barrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and the hunter were, understandable, scared when I suddenly appeared with a wolf that reaches up to my chest. I explained what happened, the hunter was more happy about the bat being dead, and we are now back to our original quest to Skyshroud Barrow. </p><p>Meiya is still with us, and Kara has used a bit of her healing magic on her injury, so she seems better overall now. </p><p>As we reach the Barrow, we are greeted by skeletons. Not in the friendly sense, but in the ‘attacking’ way. Who knew a large wolf would be so helpful fighting a bunch of bones.</p><p>In midst of this chaos, we find Darj, who we were looking for here. He says there’s a necromancer in the crypt, which would explain the skeletons, who are usually not running around here. And, a ghost of a dragonpriest is in this Barrow, used to be his place or so. If we manage to get his help, we can put the skeletons back to rest. </p><p>So we find a brazier, and burn some incense. Already reminds me of Morrowind’s ancestor summoning. The dragonpriest appears as planned, and proceeds to insult us as ‘maggots’. </p><p>Communicating with the dragonpriest leads me to believe everyone is a worm for him. But he agreed to help us, if we manage to get into the crypt and kill the necromancer worm. We need three runes, sounds easy, get into there and kill the necromancer. Also sounds easy, as we are three people and a wolf against one necromancer and his bony friends. </p><p>We do as we are told, end the necromancer’s evil plan and cleanse the Barrow of all undead. Darj found some interesting letter addressed to our necromancer. Sent by the Covenant. That means danger in Pact territory. So that ship off the coast is highly likely a Covenant ship, and we really need to evacuate everyone here. </p><p>Darj will inform Rana, and Kara and I will go collect as many people as we can find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A dire situatuion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That could’ve ended badly. We were nearly ambushed by a group of bandits, if Meiya hadn’t alerted us. The bandits had a note on them, something about capturing villagers and work at Hozzin’s Folly. Kara said that she has never seen bandits on Bleakrock before, pirates yes, but never on the island. </p><p>We went to investigate the described bandit camp, which was just a short walk back the way, and freed one villager, who was very happy to see friendly faces around here. We left as fast as we could, back to Bleakrock Isle.</p><p>As we arrive to inform Rana, she’s already aware of the situation in Skyshroud Barrow. She has decided to evacuate tomorrow at noon, and the more villagers we can find until then, the better. It’s already dawning, so we pack a tent and bedrolls, in case we have to take a nap outside. </p><p>We have two more places to go to. I hope we won’t be too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Back to business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’ve set out to rescue again. Kara and I split up, because she has to help three villagers that had an unfortunate encounter with some kind of wizard and were turned into Skeevers. Meiya should be able to find them. Next on my list is Hozzin’s Folly. </p><p>Sergeant Seyne was already at the mine investigating the bandits. Those are the same Kara and I met near the Barrow. Seyne’s plan consists of us sneaking in, dressed as one of the bandits. Sounds shady, I’m in. We should be careful with the guards though.</p><p>So far, we have found hints about daedric presence here, at least that’s what these letters to the bandit leader hint at. I’m pretty sure these bandits have no clue about what they are even collecting here. We can’t let this portal open though. Seyne will keep the bandits outside distracted, I’ll go into the portal. These types of portals are usually pretty unstable, so it should be enough to destroy the sigil stone or whatever is used in this case.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Problem solved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These bandits are even stupider than initially thought. </p><p>This portal is even less stable than initially thought.</p><p>But everything is safe now, Seyne said I did a great job, and she will help us find more villagers if she can. But honestly, I could need a nap right now. It’s already nightime, and I would guess my body hasn’t fully recovered from all this yet.</p><p>I will have to push through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Short Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I reunited with Kara, and she agreed that I really need a break. Brutal honesty, but I must have looked like shit. I’m taking a short nap. It’s cold, but Meiya is warm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cold as Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slept longer than I wanted to. It’s already morning, before sunrise, but we don’t have much time left before the evacuation. We are close to Orkey’s Hollow, so we should be able to make it back in time. Unless there’s something unexpected coming up, then I don’t know. </p><p>We just came across the unexpected. A Fighters Guild members who is trying to free her companions from the fangs of Frostbite Spiders. Kara stays with them, in case they need healing from the spider’s poison.</p><p>I’m continuing to that cave. In front of said cave, I found a Nord, who said her brother had been trapped by the ‘Frozen Man’, a local to this cave. Doesn’t seem like some villager just up to pranks, more like a haunting ghost story.</p><p>Indeed, I found the brother trapped just as promised, just in a thick layer of ice. The mysterious voice that came out of nowhere confirmed my ghost suspicions. He, I assume the Frozen Man, demands me to find out his true identity. This can’t be a Dunmer ghost. Dunmer ghosts usually want revenge, especially when they are stuck in places they don’t want to be. And a frozen cave is far at the top of places a normal Dunmer ghost doesn’t want to be. Also: Dunmer ghosts are not the same as Dunmer Ancestor ghosts.</p><p>Searching for clues, the Frozen Man entertains me continuously with his jokes. Guy must turned a little crazy upon his death. </p><p>I gather pretty much all the clues with Meiya’s help, including this guy’s journal, which makes things easy. I quote it to the Frozen Man, and he’s surprised I managed to find out who he is. As if.</p><p>After some discussion with him, I can convince him to let the brother go. Talk to him about how he should let go of his grudges, too. I hope he can have a peaceful afterlife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Return to the Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there are any more villagers on this island I didn’t save, I’m sorry for them, but I can’t help them anymore. I ran back to Bleackrock Village as fast as I could, and I only saw the fire raising from the  buildings in the distance that I knew it was too late.</p><p>I see the Covenant ship at the dock and the soldiers in the village. I pray as many people fled before the attack. </p><p>I don’t know where they are, where Kara is. I just realized how much I’m actually screwed if I don’t find them before the evacuation. Meiya is trying to pick out her scent, but there’s too many people here. </p><p>Please, Almalexia, reunite me with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Goodbye, Bleackrock Isle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I did the only thing I was able to think of. I ran right back into the burning, scavenged village.</p><p>Kara must have come back before me, I thought, so if she left me a hint of where to follow her, it’s my best try. I avoided larger groups of Covenant soldiers and took care of single soldiers with Meiya’s help. She is really a gift from the Three. </p><p>I reach the other side of the village, and almost stumble over someone. I haven’t talked to her, but I recall her face.</p><p>“You, you’re the one who helped Rana, right?” She says, slowly and exhausted, and I just noticed she’s injured.</p><p>“Yes, I helped her. Where are they? Are they alright? Or am I too late?” I drown the poor woman with my questions.</p><p>“Last Rest, they went through the old tomb by the docks. Hurry, you can still catch them. Leave me here. I will peacefully go to Sovngarde, but you… If you see Rana, tell her I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I… Thank you, I will.” I say. “The Three ease your pain.” And I leave her alone to die. </p><p>I find the tomb she mentioned, and Meiya immediately picks up their scents. As fast as I can I run through the old ruins, reaching the tail end of the evacuation group as they are about to leave the tomb. They recognize me, calling for Rana. She and Kara are so relieved to see me alive. They thought I wouldn’t make.</p><p>“I also thought I would die on this island, but thank Almalexia I made it.” I say as we board the ships Rana had organized for all the villagers to evacuate from Bleakrock Isle. </p><p>“I’m glad you, Kara and Seyne managed to find so many of the villagers.” Rana says, and suddenly turns dark. “It’s a shame Tillrani insisted on staying behind. You didn’t see her, did you?”</p><p>“I may have. If that was her, she says she’s sorry. She told me where to find you.”</p><p>“Ah, that old Nord woman. But heads up, we will travel to Bal Foyen. These damned Covenant dogs probably want to attack Davon’s Watch, and we have to warn them. You two should get comfortable staying on a ship for a few days. I hope you don’t get sick on boats, Niruna.”</p><p>So we are on our way to Morrowind. Who knew stranding on this island would prove to conveniently bring me to where I planned to go in the first place?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A Discussion about the Tribunal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We’ve spent one day on the ship by now. It’s small but pretty fast compared to other boats this size. To pass the time, we are playing many variations of dice games. Our Argonian captain managed to find some somewhere in his belongings. It gets boring after a few hours, and Kara had the great idea of doing my hair. I’m admittedly very bad at braiding my own hair, so it’s a welcome activity. I can watch the endless sea pass and Kara has something to do.</p><p>“You know, there is a question I’ve been meaning to ask you?” She says.</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“You said you would tell me all about Dunmeri culture if I wanted to know anything, right? Do you want to tell some stories?”</p><p>“Sure, I can. What do you want to hear?”</p><p>“Almalexia. Who is she? I heard both you and Rana refer to her, and I assume in a religious sense.”</p><p>“Yes, Almalexia is one of the gods of the Tribunal, that is our religion. For most of us, of course some believe in others, but the Tribunal is the norm. She embodies love and mercy, protects us and is the patron of healers.”</p><p>“She would like that I’m a healer. She sounds like she was nice person.”</p><p>“Is. The gods of the Tribunal are all alive.”</p><p>“What? Like alive alive? You could meet them and talk to them?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what makes our connection and beliefs so strong. They really hear and listen to all of our prayers, problems and questions. And they are here to protect us.”</p><p>“I only know that the Nordic gods are… less present if I can say it that way. And Shor is dead, unless I’m making a grave mistake here and accidentally offend every Nord in existence? I could never really get into Nordic religion, as much as I am half of a Nord, too. But the Tribunal sounds interesting, who else is there besides Almalexia?”</p><p>“Vivec, and Sotha Sil. The former lives on Vvardenfell, in Vivec City, which, yes, is conveniently named after himself. And Sotha Sil lives in Clockwork City, that is some other dimension created by him, but I honestly can’t tell you the exact logistics of that place or how to get there. Vivec is the Warrior-Poet, he has written some books that are part of his religious deal. They are vague and cryptic though, I have only read them when I was younger and it was part of my daily lessons, but I probably understood everything wrong.”</p><p>“I hope he doesn’t take that offensive.”</p><p>“I don’t think so, else he would have to be mad at a lot of people. But if you are really interested, there are theologists that study Vivec’s sermons thoroughly. A tip from me: Don’t bother. Ah, Almalexia has also written stories, but those are more the children’s story or fairy tale kind of story. But a nice read when you want to learn something from books.”</p><p>“And Sotha Sil?”</p><p>“He’s super reclusive, and it’s a bit embarrassing that I as a Dunmer know so little about my own god, but he’s an inventor. He invents things that are tied into some higher meaning. I’ve heard from his specific worshipers that they barely get to see him. As I said, he’s in that Clockwork City of his, and builds things. He hasn’t even written books himself, instead there’s some worshipers that write stuff for or about him, but more on the level of Vivec’s cryptic writings. So I’ve heard.”</p><p>“Sounds super interesting. I think Almalexia still is my favorite. Or are you not allowed to have favorites?”</p><p>“Oh, that’s no problem, there are different groups that specifically serve one of the Tribunal gods, like the Armigers of Vivec, or the Hands of Almalexia. Sotha Sil has his apostles. So yes, you can have a favorite, but the general consensus is that all of them are on the same level of worship. Godliness.”</p><p>“You said you can see the gods, except maybe Sotha Sil, do they all stay at the same place? If so, where’s Almalexia?”</p><p>“She’s in Mournhold, the capital city of Morrowind. They have the Temple of the Tribunal there, I can only recommend visiting that place, it’s marvelous. Almalexia is the only one that constantly stays there, as the other two have their own place. Sometimes they might visit each other, but generally stay in their temple.”</p><p>“Sounds like being a god isn’t that relaxing after all, you constantly have to be there for all your people and can’t just have a bad day.”</p><p>“True…”</p><p>“Niruna, if we still have no clue where to find your prophet friend once we are in Morrowind, would you like to go to Mournhold with me?”</p><p>“Yes, very much so. One of my older sisters lives there, actually, and I haven’t seen her in so long. She’s an Ordinator in the city.”</p><p>“What’s an Ordinator?”</p><p>“A guard chosen by the Tribunal to protect Morrowind and the Dunmer. I have two sisters that are Ordinators, and I don’t know what my other sister is currently up to, but she frequently writes letters home, so we know she’s doing well.”</p><p>“Then we can visit your sister and the Temple in Mournhold. Sounds like a plan, right? Also, your new hairstyle looks super great on you.”</p><p>It really looks great on me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Welcome, Bal Foyen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We safely arrived in Bal Foyen, with everyone still alive and intact. Rana has asked me and Kara if we can lead the villagers to the nearest Argonian settlement, Dhalmora, while she and Seyne will light up the fire in the Watch Tower to alert Davon’s Watch about the Covenant invasion. </p><p>Dhalmora is about the size of Bleakrock Village, with mostly Argonian residents and their characteristic housing. Kara is out of her mind excited to see this architecture, all the Argonians and the products on the market. I’m buying myself a more weather appropriate outfit, and a map of mainland Morrowind for me and mostly Kara. Sadly, the smith here didn’t offer any armor I would want to wear, so I guess I have to wait until we get to Davon’s Watch.</p><p>Back outside, Kara is admiring Guars, that she has never seen before, and the owner of the Guars asks if we can help him, because a few of his Guars have escaped on the plantation. Kara immediately agrees to help him, and since we have nothing to do until Rana returns from the watchtower, we will take a stroll around the area near Dhalmora. There is a fort a short walk from the village, Fort Zeren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Plantation Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seyne just ran past us. She must have seen us, because she stopped and asked us for help. Rana and her found the soldiers at the watchtower dead, murdered according to their causes of death, and they need to alert the soldiers at the Fort and the Docks. The Covenant is already here.</p><p>Kara and I are now searching for villagers on the plantation behind Dhalmora which is full of Covenant soldiers. While searching, an Argonian approaches us and asks if we want to try his method of getting rid of the Covenant, because he has seen us fighting. His method involves shooting Netch eggs near the soldiers which will enrage the Netch bulls and hopefully lead to them attacking the Covenant. </p><p>As we tried that, we came to the conclusion that it works too good to be true. A painful way to die being strangled by an angry Netch. We leave the rest of the method to the Argonian and return the villagers and Guar to Dhalmora, who are all very happy to be back alive. </p><p>But we have other problems now. The Docks and Fort Zeren are under attack, we were told, Rana and Seyne are trying to fight at the docks, while Darj and some other Bleackrock villagers are fighting in the Fort, where the Covenant is invading with the help of their magic.</p><p>Kara wants to go to the Fort, I can better support Rana at the Docks, so we split up. She said that Almalexia will protect me and herself, and that we will see each other again after the fight is over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Defending the Docks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I arrive at the docks, the fight is already in full swing. In the chaos I manage to find Seyne, who tells me to immediately help Rana, because that crazy woman is going to face off with the General of the invading soldiers, and she can’t afford to leave her position. </p><p>I find Rana at the ship of the Covenant, ready to get her anticipated revenge. I notice the relief on her face when she sees me. Bravery always includes the presence of fear. </p><p>The General made the grave mistake of staying alone on his ship, because even with his magic, he isn’t able to defend himself against a trained soldier and an archer and her wolf companion. The last one he really didn’t expect. I have to give Meiya extra cuddles and pets later, she deserves it all.</p><p>The fight comes to an end as the Covenant realizes they have lost their leader, and either flee, surrender or fight until death. All the tension falls off me. The commander from Davon’s Watch is talking with Rana.</p><p>I need a break.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Good News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A courier arrived from Fort Zeren. They suffered great loss, but if a certain healer hadn’t been there, they maybe would have lost the entire fort to the Covenant. I’m pretty sure that healer was Kara.</p><p>Indeed, it was. Kara arrived a bit later tonight, and the commander wanted to thank us for our engagement with protecting Bal Foyen from the attacks, but Davon’s Watch is still threatened by a second wave of attacks, and if we can bear, we should travel there and assist the local troups once again. Kara agrees that we will, but only tomorrow morning</p><p>I’m close to collapsing. Why is everything so exhausting lately…?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A wonderful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s another morning. I’m taking a walk through the hills around the Dock. The weather feels so nice. I run into a rather distraught Argonian who tells me her girlfriend needs help. I save said girlfriend from a rabid Nixhound, and they are both glad and thank me for their help. </p><p>I’m just relaxing at the Docks right now, watching the waves.</p><p>I hear someone calling for me.</p><p>“Niruna what are you doing there? We wanted to leave an hour ago.” Kara stands behind me, visibly angry with me. I don’t know for what?</p><p>“What? Leaving where?”</p><p>“Uh, Davon’s Watch? </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Niruna, the Covenant. What are you talking about?”</p><p>I’m honestly confused. What’s the Covenant doing here? This is Pact territory. Kara’s expression changes from angry to worried. She sits down next me.</p><p>“Niruna, do you remember why we are here?”</p><p>I actually don’t know, now that I think about it.</p><p>“But you remember who I am?”</p><p>“Yes of course. You’re Kara.” Wow, that sounds super weird.</p><p>“Ok, Niruna, we have to leave now, I will tell you on the way to Davon’s Watch. Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”</p><p>She walks me back to our quarters, where Meiya is watching over our belongings. Kara packs everything together and we leave for Davon’s Watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Why did this happen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m honestly confused why I suddenly forgot everything I had done the past two days. I just couldn’t grasp any concept of the Covenant invasion, Bleackrock or Bal Foyen, and most importantly, the Prophet. Then when Kara talked with me about all this, it all came back at one point, as if I never forgot about it. I don’t remember what it was like to not know what I know. </p><p>This is really annoying me for some reason. How should I be able to know that I forgot something? That’s the whole point of forgetting. But you usually don’t forget entire days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>